The wolf skoll x Myung-ok
by Uzumaki-tsuki
Summary: AU omegaverse. Myung-ok ha sido traicionada por los que deberían cuidarla. decidida a tener un final feliz intensa safarse de la jaula de oro de sus salvadores y de alejarse del sobre protector Skoll.
1. capitulo 1

Capitulo 01

Al volver a ver la oscuridad en tus ojos y soñar contigo, recorde que eres el unico que comprende la esencia de mi ser...

\--¡No! ¡Por favor no!-- trato de aferrarse a cualquier cosa que la pudiese detener, en ese momento su mayor aliado era la baranda de la escalera que daba a la planta baja, sus manos comenzaban a arderle ante la continua batalla de sostenerse a algo.-- ¡¿Por que haces esto Ciarán?!

No paraba de llorar y de preguntarse cual habia sido lo que habia hecho mal, del porque su familia trataba de deshacerse de ella. De un momento a otro su hermano habia entrado a su habitación a mitad de la noche y de la nada la habia cogido del brazo sacandola como si fuese una mera intrusa, aunque habia logrado zafarse de su agarre este la pesco y la jalaba hacia no se donde fuera de la casa.

\--Maldita sea, deja de pelear jodida perra-- Su hermano Ciarán era mayor que ella por veinte años, cabello corto y ojos chicos ambos de color negro, complexión media de un metro setenta y cinco; la sostuvo de la cadera encajandole los dedos hasta el punto de hacerle daño, por un momento cuando vio a sus demas hermanos acercarse a ella penso que la ayudarian pero entre todos la amarraron de manos y pies cubriendo su boca con una mordaza. Ciarán la cojio como si fuese un equipaje y la llevo fuera.

¿Que pasaba? ¿Por que le hacían eso?

Ella lloraba con todas sus fuerzas suplicando que la dejasen ir, miro a Eóghan y a Seán -sus otros dos hermanos mayores- de manera suplicante pero ninguno parecia inmutarse o tan siquiera, importarle, al contrario parecian aliviados, asomandose ligeramente de su habitacion pudo ver la cabellera castaña clara de su hermana menor Iseul, trato de gritar por ayuda pero ella solo la ignoro y volvio a su habitación encerrandose dentro.

Dejo de pelear. Estaba sola.

\--¿Cuanto crees que paguen por ella?-- comento Seán. Él era el menor de los machos, de unos veintinueve, cabello castaño oscuro, barba tupida, un poco pasado del peso ideal.

\--Espero que una buena pasta, esta perra nos ha salido muy cara desde que Papá la trajo-- contesto Eóghan mientras bajaba las escaleras con dirección a la salida. Eóghan era menor que Ciarán por tres o cuatro años, cabello y ojos negros, barrigon, mal genio, de Complexión un tanto tosca, cuadrado de la espalda de un metro setenta.

Ah, asi que era por eso.

Ella habia tratado muy fuerte en agradarle a su nueva familia desde que su madre habia muerto. Su padre debido al cariño que le tenia decidio hacerse cargo de ella pese a que era una Omega; pero al parecer no habia sido suficiente.

Mientras su padre vivio ella fue su tesoro y alguien a quien protegia y vigilaba constantemente y aunque realmente no se jactó nunca de eso al parecer sus medios hermanos no lo tomaron tan bien, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno era consanguíneo -osea, no eran hermanos completos- y todos Betas nadie recibía tanta atencion como ella siendo simplemente una Omega.

¿Le tenian envidia? ¿A ella? Era ridículo pero al parecer si.

El frío de la noche la golpeo de lleno tan pronto se abrió la puerta principal, se estremeció de pies a cabeza mas el miedo y la incertidumbrela hizo detenerse, temblaba cual hoja al viento. Escucho la puerta del auto de su padre color plata abrirse y sin cuidado alguno la botó en la parte trasera azotando la puerta al final.

El trato brusco hizo mella en su cuerpo, haciéndolo quejar de inmediato, su espalda punzaba ante el hecho de que habia caído sobre sus manos atadas, su estomago le dolia al soportar su peso mientras Ciarán la cargaba en su hombro, y su cabeza parecía querer explotar ante la horrible situación. Ciarán y Eóghan -los mas grandes de la familia- subieron al auto tras el volante y el copiloto respectivamente. Supuso que Seán se quedaría con Iseul.

Ninguno dijo nada en el transcurso del camino, pero se veían claramente nerviosos, era obvio, no todos los días podías vender a uno de los vástagos de tu padre. Realmente no dudaba que si alguno de los demás fuese valioso no dudarían de igual modo sacarles algún provecho.

Venderla. Eso habían dicho. Eso la alivio de cierto modo, al parecer valía mas viva que muerta, ya era algo. La muerte de su padre habia sido un duro golpe para el Clan Belmont, uno de sus pocos Alfa habia perecido dejando atras tres betas machos adultos, una hembra beta muy joven y una omega a punto de tener su primer celo; por si fuera poco ninguno era hijo de la misma madre y habia claras rencillas.

Eóghan dio una pequeña olfateada hacia donde se encontraba ella y mas que verse satisfecho se le veía molesto.

\--Apestas a odio puro--Dijo mientras saboreaba el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía, solo entonces se percato de que habia dejado de llorar y sentirse miserable a pasar a temblar por la furia contenida, la impotencia y las ganas de arrancarles la cabeza --Al fin nos desharemos de ti mugrosa omega-- Dijo con desdén.

El edificio frente a ella era una enorme casa de tres pisos, la fachada era como la de un simple inmueble en obra gris, sin colores y solo con dos ventanas en el tercer piso haciendo de ojos, vacíos y fríos.

Eóghan libero sus pies y luego la jalo del brazo al punto de encajarle los dedos lejos del auto. Toda su furia fue mermando hasta que solo quedo el miedo y la incertidumbre. Al entrar en la casa lo primero que la golpeo fue el ambiente frio, no mas entrar lo que la recivio fue un largo pasillo semi alumbrado y a los costados multiples habitaciones, por fuera el lugar parecia pequeño pero era todo lo contrario, la sensacion de entrar en el infierno se intensifico al captar sonidos irregulares provenientes de las habitaciones, distinguió gemidos, algunas camas rechinando y golpeando la pared, junto algunos gritos. Empezó a sudar frío tan pronto llegó al fondo donde se hallaban las escaleras, Ciarán iba en frente y subió las escaleras con paso seguro ignorando los sonidos morbosos del lugar, miro hacia atrás donde había unas escaleras que bajaban al "sótano" preguntandose si habría mas cuartos en la planta baja de la casa también, para su desgracia su respuesta vino en forma de un grito de dolor.

Los vellos de todo su cuerpo se crisparon e instintivamente miro a su hermano Eóghan que la vio del mismo modo, desconcertado.

El segundo piso no era diferente del primero con la diferencia de que en este la actividad era mayor, los sonidos eran embrutecedores pues no había placer ni ritmo, eran gritos de dolor y llanto ahogado, todo eso combinados con el olor a sudor y encierro.

Su lado valiente y altivo moría mientras mas percibía.

De una de las tantas puertas salio un hombre fornido, sudoroso, semi calvo y grotesco, el hombre la miro hambriento mientras se acomodaba la ropa, todo en él destaco, hasta el hecho de que sus nudillos estuviesen llenos de sangre.

\--¡Oh! Un nuevo jugete-- Dijo el hombre.-- que ganas de jugar contigo-- la sonrisa lasciva que le dedico fue suficiente para hacerla estremecer de asco.

Ahogo un chillido y las ganas de llorar. Trato de apresurar el paso pegándose sin querer a la espalda de Ciarán.

\--Relajante, tu lugar no es aqui-- Le dijo este en el tono mas neutro posible. Ella le miro curiosa, su hermano tenia la vista fija al frente con el ceño fruncido mostrando parcialmente los dientes.

Volteo a ver a Eóghan y este miraba al hombre claramente furioso.

El tercer piso fue un descanso para sus sentidos, el lugar tambien esta lleno de habitaciones con la diferencia de que en estos no salia sonido alguno, al contrario, se veía entrar y salir a machos y hembras por igual. Relajo la mandíbula y con ella su cuerpo, no se había percatado siquiera de en que momento había tensado todo su ser.

El escrutinio del alfa comenzaba a intimidarle, el macho no paraba de verla de pies a cabeza mientras giraba a su alrededor. El aroma de su miedo empezaba a llenar la sala lentamente sin inmutar a los presentes.

\--Te ofrezco 100 oros por ella-- Dijo sin mas. La oferta la ofendió de mil maneras, cien malditas monedas ¡Jodido cerdo maldito! El numero realmente era una ofensa.

\-- ¡No jueges conmigo canijo! Es una omega letrada y de buena familia-- Ciarán trataba fervientemente de sacarle el mayor provecho resaltando lo que pocas veces se hallaba en un omega. -- Mínimo ella cuesta unos 1,000 oros ¡Cien es un insulto! Además fácilmente podrás triplicar el preció por ella. -- Cuando este puso su mano sobre su hombro su primer instinto fue arrancarle los dedos de una mordida pero sabia que eso no le ayudaría de mucho así que solo se sacudió su toque y gruño por lo bajo en tono de advertencia.

\--No seas ridículo, ella no vale tanto-- dijo el macho recargándose en su escritorio.

Ciarán le fruncio el ceño asqueado y limpio su mano disimuladamente en su ropa mientras volvía a poner su carismática cara de vendedor.

\--Es virgen y aun no cumple su primer celo -- comentó orgulloso empezando a guiar la conversación. -- Si la vendes a una familia de Bestias o de Licantropos seguro recuperarás tu inversión y más. Ellos necesitan mas de los Omegas que uno mismo y matarían por uno de calidad.

En su mente solo había espacio para insultos y blasfemias, sus manos que aun permanecían atadas comenzaron a picarle ante la necesidad de matar a su medio hermano en ese mismo instante, su sangre hervía como una tetera y su odio comienzaba a desprenderse de su piel como su aroma natural. El hombre no se veía convencido o solo tal vez era un método de compra.

Tras un regateo su precio fue fijado en 950 monedas de oro. Ciarán desapareció sin dedicarle siquiera una última mirada y Eóghan le siguio los pasos de cerca, así que instintivamente avanzo hacia ellos dispuesta a arrancarles un pedazo de carne pero el agarre del hombre en su hombro la detuvo en seco y solo ahí fue que realmente sintió miedo. Su sangre abandonó su rostro y casi todo su cuerpo, el hombre era mas alto que ella por veinte centímetros mas o menos, era corpulento y tenia una mirada siniestra, podía ver varias cicatrices en su cara, brazos y cuello, como si la guerra hubiera sido su pan de cada dia. Y lo disfrutara.

\--Bien preciosa, es hora de cambiarse -- dos golpes en la puerta alertaron a su cuerpo, empezaba a sudar frío.

De el entraron dos betas, un macho y una hembra.

\--Llevensela, limpienla y preparenla-- Dijo sin mas volviendo a su aciento tras el escritorio-- Estará en la primera subasta de la mañana. Salón Alpha.

El macho era un beta musculoso y por no mencionar intimidarte. De unos Cincuenta y algo, barbón, demacrado, cabello ceniza, tez morena. El hombre la empujo hacia la salida y ella avanzo con paso dudoso. La hembra por otro lado era menuda, no fea, cabello corto y castaño, tez blanca y ojos fríos como los de un asecino experimentado, quizá de unos treinta y pocos.

La llevaron a una de las habitaciones contiguas, el lugar era un baño mediano cubierto de azulejos blancos, sin regadera, sin retrete, cerca de la puerta había una llave de agua y tenia conectada una mangera y una vez ahí tras cerrar la puerta la hembra comenzó a rasgar su pijama con una navaja. Intento alejarse instintivamente pero la mujer parecía acostumbrada y la supo controlar fácilmente. Se pego lo mas que pudo a la pared mas alejada de ambos betas y trató de cubrir su cuerpo ahora desnudo.

\--Chica, no hagas mas difícil mi trabajo-- dijo la mujer -- si no te resistes mi amigo de allá no te hará daño -- amenazo señalando al hombre musculoso.

Quiso llorar, quiso pelear, pero algo en su interior le dijo que seria mejor hacer caso, así que se acerco a ella con paso diminuto aun con las manos atadas.

\--Bien, perfecto-- la mujer tomo la manguera y de esta comenzó a salir agua. Dio un grito y trató de alejarse pero ella la había prensado del brazo.

El agua estaba fría, la beta comenzó a fregarla con una fibra con jabon, afortunadamente no duro mucho ya que ella estaba relativamente limpia.

Le seco el cabello negro azulado, le corto lo maltratado y luego lo amarro en un chongo alto dejando caer algunos caireles atrás y a los costados de su cabeza. Coloco una peineta con adorno florar en su melena y satisfecha siguió con su cuerpo.

\-- Eres una de las afortunadas chiquilla, no lo arruines. Muchos de los que llegan aquí, ni siquiera pueden tener un baño o salir ilesos de alguna de las habitaciones. Realmente, es raro que duren vivos mas de cinco años.-- fue la única advertencia que le dio la mujer antes de soltarle las muñecas que en ese momento se habían tornado rojas por las ataduras. La vistió con un vestido estilo griego color blanco con adornos en dorado en la cintura y cuello, la calzó con unas sandalias bajas del mismo estilo hasta la pantorrilla y antes de que la guiaran fuera, el macho se acerco lo suficiente para ponerle un collar de cuero negro y adornos dorados delgado con una cadena corta que se unía a unos brazaletes dorados en sus manos.

Tenia frío, tenia miedo, y no sabia que pasaría con ella de ahora en adelante.

Atravesó varias habitaciones hasta llegar a una cerca de las escaleras, dentro, había un pasillo del mismo ancho de la puerta dando lugar a una salida muy poco usual, al parecer el largo pasillo conectaba con el edificio vecino, que hasta ese momento no había reparado en él.

El sitio parecía un lugar muy antiguo, con pilares de mármol blanco como en los antiguos templos, grandes y hermosas telas colgando del techo dándole un aire misterioso a cada habitación que se perdía en los arcos, pisos brillantes que hacían resaltar el claketeo de las zapatillas de la beta. El lugar era frío e inmaculado, como una tumba. Fácilmente en el centro de todo cualquier ruido menor podría amplificarse y sonar como un mercado. Así que mientras bajaban las escaleras trato de controlar su respiracion, la beta iba frente a ella guíandola y el macho a su espalda, escoltandolas.

El medio del salón era como las puertas hacia tu propio infierno personal. Terminado la escalera había varios arcos cubiertos por telas de diferentes colores, y ella entro en uno donde la tela era color marfil, lo que le siguió fue un largo y oscuro pasillo para terminar en una pequeña habitación pobremente iluminada, bajo sus pies había una alfombra de color rojo y alrededor en vez de tener paredes había vidrios que dejaban ver parcialmente a las personas del otro lado. Distinguió fácilmente a seis personas tras de ellos, no así a sus rostros o ropa, solo siluetas.

"Un espécimen exquisito. Una hembra Omega de quince años, virgen y de buena familia humana. Letrada y sin cumplir su primer celo." La voz femenina sonó de improvisó asustandola y haciéndola saltar en su lugar. "Que empiece la subasta"

No pudo identificar de donde provenía la voz pese a que miro por todos lados. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante la idea de ser vendida.

\--"Ayuda"-- pidió su mente.-- "Alguien por favor, salveme"-- Pasaron algunos minutos haciendo la espera y la incertidumbre insoportables, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, desesperada.

"Subasta terminada. Felicidades a 'Cuervo' por ser el ganador de la subasta"

La misma beta que la había llevado la jalo lejos de la habitación y de entre la oscuridad de el largo pasillo, la metió en un pequeño cuarto que nidiquiera había pillado a ver la primera vez que había pasado, este se veía muy iluminado a comparación del otro, paredes blancas inmaculadas y camuflajeada otra puerta de maders que se abrió al poco tiempo dejando entrar a un hombre de entre los treinta y cuarenta, cabello lacio corto hasta las orejas y de un blanco poco usual, piel nivea y lisa, su ojo derecho de un azul tornasol tan intenso que opacaba el blanco de su cabello, su ojo izquierdo se hallaba cubierto por un parche negro con una X en plata. En sus dedos había varios anillos de diferentes tamaños y con diferentes piedrillas de colores y en su mano derecha llevaba un bastón con mango en forma de cuervo.

Cuando lo vio su corazón dio un vuelco, su subconsciente le decía que lo había visto en algún lado pero su mente se negaba a reconocerlo, su presencia no era en si intimidante pero había algo en esa persona que no le cuadraba nada. No era normal.

\--¿Quien...?-- ni siquiera tenia la voz para preguntar nada, su garganta estaba seca.

\--Dejen nos solos-- Hablo el macho de cabello blanco hacia la beta. La hembra dio una pequeña viena y desapareció.

Él vestía ropa negra, la gabardina, el chaleco incluso el pantalón, todo era de un gusto aristocratico relativamente viejo, lo único que resaltaba era su camisa blanca de cuello alto. Por alguna razón no supo si se trataba de un alfa o alguna especie, él no desprendía olor alguno y de algún modo eso la puso aun mas nerviosa, ningun habitante de caos por mas fuerte que sea podía ocultar su aroma. Él sonreía superior, petulante mientras se acercaba a ella con paso lento.

\--Mucho gusto en conocerte pequeña cachorra Myung-ok.-- sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de que aquel hombre supiera su nombre. Él sonrió complacido.-- Mi nombre es Oski.

\--¿C-como sabe...? -- Dijo con dificultad, su garganta se sentía como un desierto.

-Eso es lo de menos -- Eso la hizo cerrar la boca y verlo con esperanza, de inmediato pequellas lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Su padre aun muerto cuidaba de ella. Oski suspiro cansado como si el hecho de estar ahí con ella fuese tedioso. -- Vamos, salgamos de aqui.

Oski era un macho realmente arraigado a lo tradicional, no solo en su ropa. Su vehículo era un carro aun jalado por caballos, dos hermosos espécimen de pelaje completamente negro que parecían brillar por si solos. El interior del carro estaba forrado por terciopelo verde esmeralda y los asientos cómodamente acolchados.

Pero pese a la familiaridad no la liberó de inmediato de sus ataduras. Así que veía de modo intermitente por la ventana hacia él y luego a los brazaletes.

El hogar del Sr. Oski era por poco algo llamado "Casa", el lugar era literalmente un maldito castillo súper enorme y con suficientes hectáreas como para ser un pequeño pueblo. Al entrar a sus dominios fue como pasar de la ciudad a un bosque, lleno de árboles, de naturaleza, joder, hasta tenía sus propios animales vagando por los jardines.

\--¡Bienvenido Amo Oski!--

Cuando llegaron a su destino un numeroso grupo de hembras vestidas de manera muy sexy recibió a Oski de modo respetuoso, inclinando sus cabezas ante su presencia. Realmente era una vista poderosa teniendo en cuenta que cada chica ahí formada a ambos lados era hermosa, todas con enormes atributos delanteros y traceros, ni como compararse, las maids tenían unas tetas enormes. Sin mencionar que se veían súper jóvenes.

El hombre parecía tener su propio harem personal ya que el único macho que trabajaba con él era el cochero. Oski bajo del carruaje y debido a sus ataduras le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ninguna de las chicas la vio mal, al contrario, le restaron importancia.

Le miro recelosa ¿En serio pensaba añadirla a su harem personal? ¿A ella?

Entro a su "humilde" hogar siguiendolo de cerca y se sintió realmente pequeña. El techo estaba tan lejos que se apiado del pobresito diablo que limpiaba, porque si, todo estaba súper limpio y fácilmente podía ver su reflejo en el piso.

\-- Cariño, lleva a esta joven a la habitación de invitados, -- Le dijo a una chica de coleta alta y lentes, al igual que las chicas que le dieron la bienvenida llevaba una blusa ajustada blanca y una falda negra -muy para su gusto- mega corta-- iré en un momento--

\--Si, amo Oski--Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. --Sigueme por favor--

Ella miro a Oski dudosa, este simplemente le dedico media sonrisa y camino lejos perdiéndose entre uno de los tantos pasillos. Sin mas, siguió a la hembra dos pasos mas atrás, mientras se daba el gusto de mirar todo al rededor. Había muchas pinturas, cada una parecía mas cara que la anterior pero no así de bonitas o hermosas en su caso. El castillo parecía mas un museo antiguo mas que otra cosa.

Cruzaron varios pasillos hasta el punto de creer que la llevaba al fin del mundo hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una gran puerta de roble finamente tallada. Abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar.

\--Esta sera su habitación, espere al amo aquí por favor.-- la muchacha tenia ojos muy grandes y de un azul precioso. Realmente una belleza.

\--disculpa-- la llamo. La joven la miro curiosa-- ¿Me van a quitar esto...? --dijo alzando sus manos donde descansaban los brazaletes haciendo sonar las cadenas.

\--oh--La muchacha la miro sorprendida y rápidamente saco una llave y la libero al igual que el collar.--Lo siento, hay bálsamo en los cajones de la comoda--

\--Gracias-- Se sobo las muñecas tratando de apasiguar el malestar que las marcas le causaban. Suspiro y se ento en la enorme cama de madera en medio de la habitación dejando sus pies colgando lejos del piso. El colchón era suave, tanto, que creyó que se la tragaría.

\--Si me disculpa, le traeré algo de comer--

\--S-si... Gracias...-- le respondió un poco antes de desaparecer por la puerta, solo entonces reparo en los detalles.

La habitación era de lo mas espaciosa, en la cama cabían fácilmente cuatro personas, las ventanas estaban de piso a techo con unas cortinas igual de largas y pesadas. El piso estaba alfombrado y lucia un diseño muy de tallado en varios colores oscuros. Una cómoda con un espejo cubierto, dos mesitas de noche a los costados de la cama con lamparas de vidrio adornado en cada una, una puerta al fondo que supuso era el baño y en la otra esquina un dos sofás aterciopelados alrededor de una mesa de té.

Se dejo caer rendida y poco a poco fue rindiéndose a morfeo. Todo lo acontecimientos sido había sido peor que subir a una montaña rusa. La cama era cálida y muy cómoda y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar.

La sensación de ser observada e mi debía oscuridad comenzó a incomodarla. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos encontrándose con un par de ojos rojos viéndola fijamente.

\--¡Ahh!-- grito asustada e intento de algún modo alejarse del intruso pero no logro mucho ya que la cama era tan suave que le costaba moverse.

El intruso la tomo de uno de sus brazos haciéndola chillar de dolor y de algún modo, obligándola a verlo.

La oscuridad.

Ese fue su primer pensamiento.

El macho media uno setenta a lo mucho, su cabello era negro de un oscuro tan intenso que era irreal parecía brillar solo. Su piel blanca contrastaba con lo oscuro -no solo de su cabello- sino de su ropa, una casaca negra con adornos y bordes en plata, pantalón y botas del mismo color. Sus ojos eran intensos, casi demoniacos, de un rojo sangre hermoso. Olía a una mañana de rocío y a pino. Él le gruño de tal modo que sus colmillos se mostraron fácilmente, grandes y sobresalientes.

El era un alfa, pero no cualquiera que uniera conocido. Sino un licántropo.

Bueno esta es mi primera historia Omegaverse tenia ganas de una asi desde hacia tiempo pero no sabia mucho de este tema asi que para ella me base en una guía que encontré en internet que realmente me gusto xD incluso hallé detalles que actualmente ya casi nadie utiliza en este genero y me gustaron.

En fin, pienso hacer varios de este mundo con varios personajes a ver que sale. Los nombres son gaélicos en su mayoría así q la pronunciación y la escritura inglesa es diferente a como la escribí aquí, cualquier duda ya saben q pueden preguntar.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...!


	2. capitulo 02

.

Camino por los pasillos de la mansión con paso firme, molesto, había buscado por todos lados al inútil de su padre pero no lo había hayado por ningún maldito lado. La ultima tarea que le había encargado había sido una jodida pasada que aun pateaba sus bolas. Estaba arto, era como si su trabajo no fuese suficiente como para frenar el mercado negro y la trata de esclavos, lo peor de todo es que los Betas empezaban a volverse cada vez mas violentos, no solo con los suyos sino con los omegas aprovechándose de su estatus. Los malditos se habían vuelto mas sádicos y despiadados.

La noche anterior había vuelto lleno de sangre y a causa de eso había tirado a la basura su uniforme, ya estaba acostumbrado, de hecho, perdía mas dinero en ropa que en comida u otras cosas, lo que realmente le cabreaba era terminar con el pelaje manchado y que aun en su forma humana el olor a muerte y sangre se mantuviese aun después de haberse bañado varias veces.

Esa y por otras razones deceaba a su padre muerto. Así seria completamente libre, ya no tendría que hacer nada de su sucio trabajo ni obedecerlo. Las cadenas que lo aprisionaban ya no existirían, si solo el bastardo bajara la guardia...

...Le arrancaría la garganta.

De repente el revoloteo de las criadas y las Doncellas le dio la señal de que su padre había arribado a su hogar. Perfecto, tendría una buena oportunidad para intentarlo nuevamente.

Gruñó tratando de ocular una carcajada euforica y se dirigió velozmente al recibidor. La mansión era tan grande, realmente enorme como para que tardara bastante en llegar y cuando lo hizo ya no había nadie, ni las criadas ni el viejo pervertido de su padre. Oski era un jodido maniaco de las mujeres y el trabajo, si no estaba en la mansión encerrado con su harem se hayaba en cualquier parte realizando contratos a un alto precio o por objetos que el necesitaba/codiciaba en el momento.

Olfateo un poco para saber donde se había ido dando directamente en la ala izquierda de la mansión, cuando se dirigía para allá algo lo detuvo abruptamente, un aroma que solo había olido mientras hacia el trabjo sucio de su padre y que le traía repugnancia pero de entre todos los olores conocidos había uno nuevo que se mezclaba sutilmente.

La suave esencia lo atrapo de inmediato y sin pensarlo siquiera comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de su objetivo principal. El aroma venia impregnado del irritante olor a burdel barato, uno en donde los omegas predominaban, había ira en él, pero sobre todo miedo, un miedo que en su trabajo era común olfatear, pero la esencia principal aunque débil no pasaba desapercibida, era un aroma a naranja acida y sabia, una mezcla extraña pero que le atraía.

Llego a las habitaciones donde por lo regular su padre dejaba a los invitados, lejos de todo lo importante y de la curiosidad. Se detuvo en la puerta y sin meditarselo siquiera, la abrió. El aroma se hizo mas intenso, ya no había miedo, solo esa escénica embriagante que lo atraía como una mosca a la miel. Su vista vago por la enorme habitación hasta dar con el dueño de la fragancia que comenzaba a hacerlo babear.

Una hembra, y no cualquiera, sino una omega.

Se acerco con la cautela de la noche, en silencio y sin revelar su llegada. Era una hembra joven, una adolescente que dormía plácidamente en la cómoda cama como si en mucho tiempo no hubiese dormido una siesta. Piel blanca opaca, no dudo el del porque, su olor la delataba; su cabello era de un azul noche atado en lo que parecía un incomodo y apretado chongo arriba de su cabeza. En su cuello y muñecas aun conservaba las muestras de lo que fue su día, las cadenas habían desaparecido pero amnazaban con volver mientras mas veía los grilletes. El vestido blanco le sentaba perfecto a su cuerpo que se hallaba bien proporcionado pese a su edad, busto grande, caderas y curvas generosas.

Era una cachorra pura vestida como una muñeca lista para que la rompieran en mil pedazos.

El animal en el rugió de ira y excitación.

Parte de él deseo ser el que le enseñara el como convertirse en mujer, los placeres del sexo y el como un animal como él podría llevarla al abismo de ida y regreso. La otra parte de él gritaba por como alguien había sido capaz de vender a una cachorra como un objeto esperando que el mundo se la tragase y la corrompiera o aun peor, la destrozara de dentro hacia afuera.

Por un minuto pudo verlo, todo su mundo arder.

Se acerco con cautela como cuando un animal acecha a su presa. Subio a la cama por encima de ella con cuidado de no despertarla. Ella dormía plácidamente ajena a que estaba apunto de caer en las garras de un feroz depredador, El mas letal, su indiferencia ante su presencia lo irrito.

Su padre solía traer hembras hermosas y las unía a su enorme harem personal, todas de buenas familias alegando que las rescataba de un futuro incierto, varias veces investigo este hecho con la esperanza de así poder poner sus manos sobre su cuello pero entre mas buscaba en la basura solo entraba que todo era legal.

No habia nada raro y las hembras estaban de acuerdo con irse con él ante una vida arreglada y sin problemas.

Su mirada se quedo clavada en ella un buen rato, contemplando cada aspecto de ella, tenia dos lunares en su rostro, uno cerca del ojo izquierdo y el otro un poco arriba del labio en la parte derecha, una cicatriz pequeña en el mentón y el pómulo, ella no parecía del gusto de su padre. Con la mayor delicadeza posible, acerco su nariz hacia ella y olfateo la esencia de su cuello con mucho cuidado aguantando todo su peso en sus brazos, olía a naranja amarga y a hembra.

Se puso duro de inmediato, la necesidad lo abrumó poniéndolo de mal humor, hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba de la carne, aunque a decir verdad, ninguna había despertado en él el mas minimo interés. Su miembro palpitaba en sus pantalones deseando que simplemente alzara el borde del vestido mientras acariciaba sus piernas y comprobara si eran tan suaves como se veian, que al llegar a arriba le arrancara las bragas y dejara completamente expuesto su coño ante su mirada hambrienta, que cuando ella despertara le mostrara con sus ojos llorosos que deseaba que la poseyera tanto como él deseaba mancillara como el puto animal salvaje que era.

Trago pesado sintiendo la garganta seca.

¿Que mierda le pasaba?

Sus largas uñas se aferraron al colchón bajo ella en un intento vano de entender sus pensamientos.

Estaba pensando en cojerse a una niña.

Sintió asco de si mismo y el impulso de irse por donde había llegado comenzaba a ganar fuerza, pero entre mas la contemplaba menos quería moverse, al contrario, la necesidad de recostarse junto a ella era tan fuerte que lo mantenía quieto debatiéndose entre alejarse o arriesgarse.

La vio moverse, incomoda, el pánico y la curiosidad lo inundaron anclándolo mas en esa posición, quería ver sus ojos, su color y su reflejo en ellos, quería saber si tan pronto lo viese sentiría lo mismo que él, lo que era volverse loco.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, desubicados, pero tan pronto fue consciente de él estos cobraron vida, su imagen en ellos fue clara y fija. Tenia un color de ojos peculiar para una omega, un bonito rojo amanecer lleno de todos sus colores contrastando con la noche en su cabello.

El aroma dulce de su miedo lo lleno, no era lo que esperaba.

\--¡¿Quien e...eres?!--Ella intento alejarse pero la cama era demasiado suave como para que fuese muy lejos. --¿Que h-haces aqui?--

Odiaba la reacción de los esclavos hacia él, siempre la misma, siempre con miedo, cada que iba a los durdeles en una redada era el primero en entrar, cabreado por el trabajo que parecía nunca acabar, excitado ante el continuo olor de alguien en celo, arto de los que creían que podrían escapar de su ira y frustración, no faltaba el idiota que creía poder ganarle en una pelea y este terminaba lleno de la sangre del pobre diablo. Los omegas le temían, los betas le reuian y los alfas se andaban con él como si fuese un campo minado. Jamas le había importado, al contrario lo prefería, era mas fácil lidiar con las personas cuando estas se mantenían lejos.

Pero nada de eso le molesto más que ella intentara huir de él, la quería cerca, la piel de las manos comenzaba a cosquillearle ante la necesidad de tocarla, sentirla, su alma se sentía tan fría pero el tenerla ahí le daba calor.

¿Que le sucedía? ¿Por que pasaba eso? ¿De donde provenían de pronto todos esos sentimientos?

Gruño cabreado de mil maneras. Tomo sus piernas y la haló nuevamente hacia él, ella soltó un pequeño grito y él no oculto el gruñido exitado que eso le provoco. Mostró sus dientes en modo de advertencia y ella pareció encogerse en su sitio mientras juntaba sus manos en su pecho intentando protegerse. En su rostro se dibujo la suplica.

\--¡No me lastimes...!--

Se detuvo, había ignorarlo el aroma dulce de su pánico por concentrarse solo en su aroma natural. El llegar ahí no tuvo que ser fácil, él mejor que nadie lo sabia, esos lugares parecían traídos del mismo infierno y ella parecía ser una de las pocas afortunadas almas en salir "ilesa".

No la dejaría alejarse pero tampoco quería hacerle daño.

Con cuidado tomo sus manos sintiéndola completamente rígida y tensa, bajo con lentitud de la cama y la sentó en ella, la omega no lo miraba y solo mantenía su vista fija en sus manos que aun sostenían las de ella.

\--Yo soy Skoll-- su voz somno un poco mas aspera de lo deseado. Se sentía avergonzado y extraño, ese no era él, así no actuaba normalmente y no sabia por que su cuerpo parecía moverse antes que el se diese cuenta. La sintió temblar levemente, la miro fijamente esperando que volver a verse en sus amaneceres.

\--My...Myung-ok... Mi nombre es ... Myung-ok-- Él acaricio sus manos en un gesto de confort. Despacio, ella levanto la mirada, pero mas que una expresión de miedo lo que vio fue tristeza y soledad, y él también se veía reflejado de ese modo. Podría decirle muchas cosas, pero no creyó la necesidad, todos sabían lo que les pasaba a los omega. Si su padre la había comprado con algún uso y como todos en esa mansión, sería un títere mas.

Rebusco entre los bolcillos de su ropa las llaves universales de esos grilletes y la libero de ellos junto a la de su cuello. Ella pareció aliviarse e inmediatamente acaricio sus muñecas y cuello.

\--G-Gracias...-- Le dijo tan rápido cuando él se levanto dispuesto a irse. Le dio un ultimo vistazo, ella se veía mas que tranquila y le sonreía agradecida con las mejillas llenas de color.

Ah. Si solo no hubiera sonreído podría haberse olvidado de ella, de su necesidad y deseo irracional. Pero ese simple gesto movió algo en él que lo hizo pensar en lo mas aberrante del mundo.

Era absurdo.

Se olvido de Oski durante el resto de la mañana, se enclaustró en su cuarto al otro extremo de la mansion cerrando cortinas y puertas, no quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie lo molestara y se dejo caer en la silla de roble alcochonado de forro rojo y bordes dorados. Trato que la oscuridad enfriara su cuerpo, su mente, pero parecía traicionarlo a cada minuto del reloj.

El silencio solo empeoraba su estado, trayendo consigo su imagen mientras dormia, su calor y lo bien que se sentía estar pegado a su cuerpo aumentando su necesidad ante su falta. Su imaginación volaba ante lo que pudo ser en ese momento, ella entregándose, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, volviéndose uno.

Soltó un alarido gutural cuando el vacío se instalo en su estomago.

Todo era tan nuevo, tan frustrante.

Pero tenia que calmarse, tenia que dejarlo ir, jamas volvería a verla una vez se uniera al harem de Oski, se mezclaría entre todas esas hembras y desaparecería en esa horrible mansión.

Y ese pensamiento lo lleno de miedo.

¿Miedo? ¿Así se sentía el miedo?

Su cuerpo temblaba ante la ira y la frustración y sus pensamientos solo iban hacia la peor opción. Todos sus sentimientos negativos se a conglomeraban en su corazón y mente, sentía que el mundo había cambiado en un tronar de dedos.

Pero ¿y si era una trampa? Su padre siempre buscaba nuevas formas de manipular a la gente con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Oski era conocido como el mejor mago de todo Caos, y bajo su apariencia torpe y tonta se escondía una mente brillante y sinica, parecia un completo idiota pero era solo una fachada, y si ¿oski había comprado a esas hembras esperando que alguna lo enganchara y así tener control sobre él? Era raro que tuviese muchas hembras de diferentes estatus entre sus filas alegando altruismo. Algo tramaba.

Ese bastardo.

No, no caería en su juego.

No se dejaría engañar.

La campanita de su habitación sono sacandolo de sus oscuros pensamientos avisándole que el desayuno estaba listo. Bajaría, actuaría con toda la normalidad del mundo y le haría saber que su maldito plan Jamás iba a funcionar.

En la mansión pese a que vivían muchas personas rara vez te encontrabas con alguien y en esas raras ocasiones solo eran criados, así que encontrar a Munin seria casi lo mismo que buscar a Oski, una causa perdida teniendo en cuenta que el hombre era la mano derecha de su padre y siempre andaba junto a él como una sombra. En esos momentos, el mejor modo de encontrarse con las personas de interés era en la mesa. Trataría de sacarle toda la información posible de la cachorra tan pronto termina en el desayuno.

El gran comedor era por poco mas grande que una habitacion, la mesa era rectangular y larga con un finicimo mantel de seda hecho a mano con exquisitos bordados en azul, esta estaba llena de todo tipo de frutas y comida lista para desaparecer; las sillas como casi todas, estaban acolchonadas y eran de madera gruesa y el respaldo era igual de largo que la persona que se sentaba en ellas; las paredes eran blancas con pinturas en cada pared y lleno de rosas en cada florero de los muebles, pero pese a que todo era llamativo y bonito lo que mas destacaba era el candelabro sobre la mesa, de cristales en forma de gota. Inmediatamente que entro se encontró con su padre sentado en la cabecilla de la mesa impaciente por que los demás llegaran, a su lado, una omega de su harem le servía vino mientras esperaba.

\--Maldita sea ¿Por que se tardan tanto? -- lo oyó murmurar con el ceño fruncido-- Todavía que me esfuerzo por que tengan algo que comer.--Bufo mientras despedía a la hembra con un ademán.

\--Deberías de comer solo si tanto te molesta esperar-- Comentó con fastidio sentándose a su lado izquierdo.

\--¿Como puedes decir eso, Skoll?-- río sinico mientras bebía un sorbo de su vino-- Somos una familia. Seria grosero de mi parte hacer eso ¿No te parece?

\--A nadie le importa tu familia, solo el verte muerto-- Se cruzo de brazos esperando la llegada de los ausentes.

Irónicamente, eso era cierto, no había día que entre su hermano y él no le dijeran que ojala muriera o que ellos serian quienes lo harían, llegando hasta el punto de discutir sobre quien seria el que lo haria.

\--Eso lastima mis sentimientos, tú y Ouroboros son iguales, siempre diciendo lo mismo, pero lo digo en serio, yo los cree, por lo que tanto los quiero como a mi familia. Ustedes son mis hijos--

Estuvo a punto de replicar, él solo queria un par de esclavos obedientes pero cuando iba a decirselo por la puerta entro su contra parte y a su pequeña pesadilla viviente.

Jyi entro con el mismo semblante de desinterés que él, y si, si no es que eras ciego te darías cuenta que ambos se parecían mucho, sobre todo su complexión, de ahí en fuera su cabello era blanco, lo opuesto al suyo, él tenia los ojos verdes a diferencia de él que los tenia rojos, y curiosamente, jyi media dos centímetros menos que él -1,74 m-, cualquiera dirían que eran mellizos pero no, no eran nada mas que habitantes de la misma casa. Su parentesco mas cercano aparte de la apariencia era su tipo de sangre.

Se enderezo cuando el aroma a savia y citricos lo acaricio, detrás de él la pequeña figura de la omega de la habitación apareció hecha un manojo de nervios. Sus manos estaban pegadas a su pecho y tras un vistazo rápido a las caras de los presentes se dedico a ver el suelo. Ya no llevaba ese vestido blanco y ligero, ahora vestía un sencillo vestido de verano color rojo de hombros descubiertos, el corte le llegaba cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla dejando apreciar sus blancas piernas, curiosamente, llevaba las mismas sandalias.

\--¡mocoso!-- Dijo oski molesto-- hasta que te apareces ¿Se puede saber donde diablos esta...?-- callo al percatarse de la presencia de la hembra.

\--Callate, ya lo se, es solo que... Bueno...-- Respondió un poco indeciso-- encontré a esta chica perdida por los pasillos.--La señalo, avergonzado.

\--P-perd-on... Fui... Por... O-otro pasillo y me perdi--La omega se veía realmente incomoda y parecía querer desaparecer por la puerta. Jyi tomo una de sus manos y la acaricio suavemente intentando calmarla, ella se torno roja en menos de dos segundos y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Por alguna razón sintió el color abandonar su rostro y su corazón latir mas rápido en modo de protesta.

\--Relajate--le susurro Jyi. Oski inmediatamente se levanto y se paro junto a ella. La hembra se tenso notoriamente y lo miro con recelo y cuidado.

\--Oh señorita Belmont, perdome mi descortecia, era obvio que te perdieras en mi humilde hogar siendo tu primera visita aqui, pero me alegra que se halla podido reunir con nosotros-- la tomo del hombro alejándola del toque del macho joven guiandola hasta un lugar vacio en la mesa, específicamente frente a él, pero lejos de relajarse su sangre se calentó de inmediato.

Joder, de pasar a no tener hambre ahora sentia que moría de inanición. Su boca comenzó a salivar ante la vista del escote del vestido revelando unos senos mas que generosos. Su piel era blanca y a la vista suave, no parecia tener marcas o heridas, ella parecia una omega realmente querida y cuidada.

Ella le dedico una mirada cauta, un vistazo rapido como queriendose cerciorar de que él estaba ahi, encajandole la mirada, desnudando su cuerpo, queriendo ver su alma. La vio temblar, la sintio encogerse y sentirse cohibida, su mirada la incomodaba.

Gruño, llamando la atencion de todos.

\--¿Quien es ella?-- pregunto Jyi tomando asiento a un lado de ella, la pregunta era valida ante el modo de dirigirse a la hembra, él tambien queria preguntar pero no queria revelar demaciado interés.

\--Ella es la señorita Belmont Myung-ok --Dijo oski volviendo a su lugar, sin prestar demaciada atencion.-- Su padre hizo un trato conmigo hacia tiempo y debido a que las condiciones se han cumplido ella permanecera aqui un tiempo indefinido.

Ella no era una esclava, no era una omega para su sucio harem ¡Ella era una cliente! El pensamiento lo alivio de sobremanera, haciendolo sentir estupido, pero eso tambien implicaba que estaba fuera de sus limites dependiendo el tipo de contrato. Se limito a callar y permanecer neutral.

\--¿Mi padre lo contrato...?-- su voz pese a que no hablo alto, resono en el comedor. Su tono era suave y tembloroso, cuando se volvio el centro de atencion junto sus manos bajo la mesa y fijo su vista en esta, no muy convencida de obtener una respuesta, como si en cualquier momento la callarian de golpe por hacer una pregunta estupida. Una de las criadas se acerco en silencio y sirvio té para cada uno de los presentes. Ouroboros no se encontraba pero aun asi ella puso una taza en su lugar a un lado de él. La hembra agradecio un poco sorprendida y miro el té con recelo.

\--Si, tu padre queria protegerte aun muerto y me contrato para hacerlo-- dijo oski sin mas moviendo la cucharita de su té como si nada.-- Por alguna razon creyo que lo que te paso ocurriria y prefirio estar prevenido-- finalizo sorviendo un poco de este.

\--¿Por que?-- Sus ojos amanecer se encajaron en su padre.

\-- Por que iban a asecinarte--


	3. capitulo 3

.

Vivir en esa mansión durante el último año fue la cosa mas sencilla que pudo hacer mientras siguiera las reglas.

La primera, jamás salir de los terrenos de Idanach Oski.

Segunda, No mencionar su nombre, ni su familia si es que alguien ajeno a la mansión llegase a verla.

Y tercera, pero no menos importante, tan pronto cumpliera los dieciséis, durante su celo, mantenerse alejada de los Alfas de la mansión y portar siempre un collar Omega.

Al principio no fue problema, estaba acostumbrada a permanecer en lugares mas pequeños que ese, pero una vez exploró las tierras de Oski descubrió que ansiaba mas libertad, en si sus tierras eran del tamaño de un pueblo pequeño pero no había mucho que hacer ni con quienes platicar. Aburrirse era fácil si realmente no sabías que hacer con tu tiempo. Desde que Oski le informo que alguien de su familia intentaba matarla solo tuvo en mente a sus hermanastros ¿Quién más si no aquéllos quienes la vendieron como un animal? Más él nunca le mencionó si eso era cierto.

\--La familia es un concepto extraño-- se limito a contestar restandole importancia al asunto. Dejandola con una eterna y molesta duda.

Las únicas personas que la mantenian a salvo habian muerto. Estaba sola. Una ira y odio abrumador calentaron su sangre de golpe, la familia que debio cuidarla a la primera señal de oportunidad la habian desechado a la peor vida posible. Menudo chiste.

Se quedo viendo su reflejo por un rato, podia verse pero la persona reflejada no parecía ella, era como si una extraña la mirase. En esosun meses su cabello habia crecido considerablemente, los cuidados de las criadas hicieron milagros en ella, ahora entendia por que las hembras de familia rica tenian melenas tan largas y bonitas. Su cabello antes de un negro azulado oscuro paso a tener mechones mas claros dandole mas vitalidad. Sus ojos habían adquirido cierta madurez asi como su rostro y cuerpo, sus curvas eran mas definidas y se sentia orgullosa de estar a la par de las hembras Alfa de otras familias.

Sin embargo, sentia que algo dentro de ella habia muerto, un fragmento de lo que solia ser se había perdido en ese cuerpo semi maduro. Pero mientras estaba ahí sentada como si nada, esperando a que le dijeran que seria de su futuro o si nisiquiera tendria uno, todo por lo que sus padres trabajaron para ella estaba quedando en manos de alguien más. Se sentia inútil y frustrada.

\--Familia mi culo-- murmuro con las mejillas rojas de furia y la vista nublada por la colera ante el mero recuerdo poniendola ansiosa y molesta, su alma pedia venganza y sangre, miles de ideas horrendas pasaron por su cabeza ante la posibilidad de una revancha. --¡Pagaran por esto...!--se dijo tratando de suprimir todo su mal genio y su humor. Necesiraria esa fuerza para mas adelante.

Habia alcanzado la edad donde su celo se manifestaria cada temporada, podía mantenerlo bajo control mediante compresas y medicamentos. Los libros y experiencias extra personales le decian que la primera vez que lo sintiera seria dolorosa si su necesidad no era satisfecha por un Alfa, asi que realmente no sabia que esperar.

Se encontraba en el despacho de Oski esperando su llegada ya que la necesitaba para arreglar algunos asuntos legales con ella respecto a su situación. Llevaba ahi unos minutos cuando la puerta se abrio. Se volteó esperando ver al hombre del parche entrar pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Skoll. El Alfa la miro fríamente y camino hasta donde estaba ella.

\--¿Y padre?-- pregunto con voz grave. Su uniforme tenía rastros de una batalla previa y el olor a sangre fresca.

\--ehh...V-vendra en un momento-- sentia su corazón latir tan fuerte que era posible que él lo estuvie oyendo en ese momento. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos y llamativos que siempre era lo primero que veía para rapidamente enfocarse en su pecho o botas ante lo diminuta que la hacía sentir.

¿Por que siempre reaccionaba asi?

Inesperadamente Skoll se acerco a ella, su cara estaba a su nivel y comenzó a olfatearla, se quedo quieta mientras él pasaba su nariz por su cuello ¿Acaso olia mal? Sabia que los Alfas tenian instintos mas agudos, Dios, habia tomado un baño esa mañana deberia oler todavía bien.

\--Tú...--Gruño cuando se alejo, lo vio apretar los dientes fuertemente y hacer un gesto de dolor cargado de furia. La tomo de la nuca con fuerza tomandola por sorpresa, su aliento choco con el de ella un momento para despues unir sus labios en un beso profundo.

¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?!

Lo empujó lo mas fuerte que pudo pero era mas que obvio que no podía moverlo mas de un centímetro, su pecho era fuerte y ni se diga de sus brazos, él agarro sus muñecas y las coloco en los brazos de la silla donde estaba sentada. Ella cerro los labios fuertemente y los ojos, el aroma a sangre comenzaba a marearla. Skoll intento que abriera la boca pero ella se nego tan fehacientemente que no vio otro modo mas que golpearla levente en el estomago.

El golpe le vino de sorpresa, abrio la boca soltando aire y antes de que replicara fue deborada por él, introdujo su lengua en ella impidiendo que la volviese a cerrar, se asusto a tal punto de no mover sus labios ni su cuerpo, se volvio una auténtica estatua. El violaba su cabidad de un modo torpe pero ansioso.

¿Que era ese calor naciendo de su estómago?

Esto duro unos minutos tan largos que parecieron horas, solo hasta que se le termino el aire se separó de ella. El pecho de Myung-ok subia y bajaba al compas de su respiración, su corazón latia tan fuerte que lo sentia en el pulso de sus muñecas. Sus ojos amanecer estaban nublados por algo parecido al odio y el placer entre mezclado.

Maldita sea como la odiaba, la odiaba porque solo ella había despertado esa necesidad tan mundana. Muy dentro de él la deseaba, había una necesidad tan fuerte de reclamarla que quemaba su piel. Su olor habia cambiado levemente durante los ultimos meses, el aroma a cítricos se habia vuelto más dulce, mas atractivo, tanto que picaba su nariz. Era un nuevo aroma que despertó su bajo instinto.

\--"Es una chiquilla"-- se recordó.

Su cuerpo se sentia caliente y una necesidad nacio en su bajo vientre, su cuerpo no estaba en sincronía con sus sentimientos, sentia odio pero a la vez sentia placer, sentia asco pero tambien quería más, su mente se inundó de querer que él la tocara. Skoll hizo un dejo de sonrisa, quisa más para él mismo que para ella y cuando estuvo a punto de volver a besarla, esta vez no se resistió.

Inmediatamente se puso derecho y se alejo de ella dos pasos para caminar a la puerta a grandes zancadas, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Oski al otro lado con cara de duda reflejada en su rostro. Su cuerpo aun asi no se calmo, al contrario, empeoro.

El dolor nacio desde su espalda y vientre hasta todo su cuerpo, cayendo en ella como un trueno, dolia, quemaba, tenia tanto calor, su sangre ardia por todo su ser, sentia que se moria ante la repentina falta de aire, su piel se volvio hipersensible a tal punto que dolia el roce de las ropas.

\--¡Ahh...!-- gimio ante una oleada de necesidad golpeandola. Se abrazo a si misma no sabiendo a que más aferrarse. Miro a la salida pero su vista se torno borrosa no logrando reconocer formas, solo borrones.

Oski llego a su lado corriendo y rápidamente la tomo en brazos. Su piel se sentia fria contra la suya así que se aferró a él con fuerza, el contraste era insoportable en un principio. Grito algo que no llego a entender mientras avanzaba, asi que solo se dedico a ocultarse en su pecho.

La llevo a su habitación a grandes pasos, al poco tiempo entraron varias de las criadas con las manos cargadas de cosas de las cuales no prestó atención. Oski no paraba de hablar y de darles ordenes, ellas se movían por la habitación hasta que por fin salieron dejandola sola.

\--Bebela-- Ordeno acercandole un frasco. Bebio aun cuando no estaba segura de lo que era, pero no tenía razones para desconfiar de él o en condiciones.

El sabor era amargó pero parecio ayudar a su cuerpo. Lentamente el calor se fue disipando, el dolor comenzó a desaparecer haciendo que su mente se relajara.

\--Menudo susto-- Oski suspiro aliviado y se dejo caer completamente exhausto en uno de los sillones de la habitacion.

Su celo había llegado justo el dia de su cumpleaños dieciséis...

Afortunadamente Oski había llegado a tiempo. Debido a la repentina urgencia durante esa semana -hasta que el olor a feromonas desapareciera- no se permitió la entrada a nadie, fueron los peores tres dias de su vida. Era como ser quemado vivo, el dolor en la piel, la necesidad en todo su cuerpo rugiendo, un deseo insatisfecho de una urgencia nunca conocida desgarrandola por dentro.

¿Por que había aparecido tan de repente?

El medicamento disminuyó su urgencia pero tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus necesidades ella sola. Fue la primera vez que se exploró, si quería evitar sentir dolor tuvo que conocer cada parte de su cuerpo y darse placer.

Al principio fue extraño, nuevo, su necesidad la guiaba. Intento con una imagen vaga de lo que era el sexo, pero no era suficiente, solo hasta que le puso cara a la fantasía fue como sintió el placer incrementarse. Se imagino sus manos callosas acariciando su piel y sus uñas tensar su piel sencible. Lo vio besar sus pechos teniendo cuidado con esos colmillos animales que tanto lo definian. Sus ojos rojos la veían directamente a los suyos, tan intenso, su cuerpo tembló ante la imagen mental tan complaciente.

Lo imagino sobre ella haciendola suya por primera vez mientras la besaba en los labios y luego mordiendo su cuello. Recordo su aliento chocar con su piel, erizandola.

Gimio. Lo odia. Pero no podia negrar que él le había abierto la puerta a un mundo desconocido. Su única experiencia era él. Con los nervios a flor de piel, con la necesidad abrumandola, guio su mano por su sexo y gimio cuando un dedo entro en ella. Su interior ardía, su vagina hacia ruidos extraños mientras se complacia con una imagen poco clara en su cabeza.

Skoll tomandola como una amante y tratandola con dulzura, una impropia de alguien como él, pero no en ese momento, no con ella. Él la estaba amando en ese momento, en su cabeza, con su cuerpo.

El climax llego con un gemido ahogado tan satisfactorio, que pudo jurar que quien fuera que estaba fuera de la puerta pudo escucharla.

Durante ese tiempo que ella estuvo encerrada y a solas penso en lo que había pasado antes de que todo iniciará, la había besado por pura curiosidad, quería ver cual era su reacción y como se sentiria besar sus labios virgenes, el recuerdo iniciada un hormigueo que terminaba en un pequeño calor, maldita sea, estaba hasta las narices de jalarsela solo por el simple hecho de pensar en esa estupida niña. Su habitación esta hecha un caos desde entonces.

Desde entonces él si apenas se aparecía, si antes casi no se veían, ahora era mucho menos, hasta cierto punto lo agradecía, solo mirarla no era suficiente, su olor tenía una reaccion muy fuerte en él.


	4. capitulo 4

.

Jyi iba y venia normalmente aunque también había temporadas en las que desaparecía, pero él era más abierto en relacionarse con ella aunque mantenia su distancia, asi que lidear con él resultaba más sencillo, en un principio no eran muy apegados pero conforme el tiempo pasaba fueron creando una pequeña amistad. Era molesto admitirlo pero sentía algo por Jyi, siempre trataba de pasar tiempo con él -no importaba el pretexto- y muy regularmente se la pasaban en los jardines causandole problemas a los animales de Oski, algo en su cuerpo se estremecia de añoranza cuando lo miraba, sus ojos le decían haberlos visto en otra parte. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con él mas estaba convencida de que le gustaba y mas segura se sentia sobre su identidad.

Ella quería que él la viese a ella por lo que era, Pero Jyi no tenia ojos para ella ni nadie mas que no fuera Siana. Una antigua amiga de la infancia, decia, alguien por el cual se había convertido en caballero.

Asi que la idea era más que inalcanzable, lo sabia, no necesitaba que dijera más.

Debido a su libertad en el recinto pudo vagar libremente por los cuartos alegando que asi no se perdería; Oski parecía entender bien su curiosidad dandole permiso de entrar en la biblioteca del lugar, pero solo si mantenía su nariz fuera de su biblioteca y libros privados.

\--¡¿U...USTED HA LEIDO TODOS E-ESTOS LIBROS?!--

Su reacción fue de clara sorpresa, de piso a techo todo a excepción de las ventanas estaba lleno de libros y la habitación era siete veces mas grande que la suya. Era hermoso y abrumador de cierto modo.

\--¿Eh? No -- le respondio como si nada-- no he leido ni la mitad de lo que vez aqui.

\--¿Entonces por qué tienes tantos libros sino los has leido?-- dijo echando un vistazo rapido a los lomos de los libros, todos hablaban de temas variados, habia tanto académicos como de literatura moderna y retro.

\--Una biblioteca no es para leerse entera, sino para saber donde encontrar lo que buscó. Muchas veces necesito consultar algo y la biblioteca me viene bien, esta cerca y accesible todo momento. --explicó.-- Eres libre de estar aqui todo lo que quieras, pero intenta no husmear demasiado en mi casa.-- advirtió.

Gracias a eso pudo saber mas de si misma y sobre los dueños de ese enorme lugar.

Los Licantropos eran especies raras que solo nacían bajo ciertas circunstancias. Habia escuchado historias de ellos pero jamas creyo ver uno en persona después de tantos años pues conformaban menos del 5% de la población, eran menos comunes que un omega y eso era decir mucho. Curiosamente, no se tenían registro de ningun Licantropo que no fuese Alfa.

Eso explicaba por que Skoll era tan imponente a primera vista, aunque Oski no daba ese aire ni por asomó siendo de la misma especie. Xix parecia pertenecer a la rama de los cambia formas, un alfa que no había despertado su verdadero talento.

La mayoria de la población era cambia formas pero en los ultimos años era común encontrar Betas u Omegas que no podia cambiar a su forma animal, y ella era una de esas personas. Poseia las caracteristicas basicas para defenderse, olfato, agilidad, instinto, pero sin la habilidad de cambiar, era solo una humana un poco excepcional, pero un licantropo, uff, estaba de suerte, su comunidad era tan pequeña que todos se conocían y ellos prácticamente se encontraban a otro nivel.

La emocion la invadió ¿Y si él conocia a quien estaba buscando? ¿Y si se trataba de él? No descartaría la posibilidad, Entonces todo lo vivido no habria sido en vano.

\--Pero... el otro estuvo a punto de comerme...--se dijo bajito no creyendo lo que le habia pasado en ese entonces. Aún ahora parecía irreal.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con el simple recuerdo.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió llamando su atención.

"Hablando del rey de roma"-- se dijo mentalmente esperando pasar desapercibida en un rincón cerca de la ventana. Desde ese encuentro en su habitación ambos se evitaban mutuamente, el único momento en el que se veian las caras era en el comedor y eso no siempre pasaba. Skoll no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí y de eso habían pasado varios meses.

Respiro profundo intentando que el nerviosismo desapareciera, tal vez en cuanto la viese giraria sobre sus talones y se marcharia sin mayor revuelo.

Pero no fue asi.

Tan pronto la vio esos ojos rojos tan fieros y animales parecían taladrarla con fuerza, era como ahogarse en sangre oscura y espesa, su voz se habia perdido en su garganta ahora completamente seca, sedienta pero no exactamente de agua.

No importaba cuanto lo viera, no dejaba de impresionarla.

\--Fuera de aqui-- Demando con voz fria y el seño fruncido.

Ella lo miro confundida un momento para dar paso a la molestia, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Algo en ella lo molestaba mucho pero no sabia que era, en el poco tiempo que habían convivido vio lo sumisa y obediente que podia ser, muchas veces eso hizo agitar su corazón pero había veces en las que ella sacaba las garras...

\--Yo llegué aquí primera-- bufo.

Como ahora. Despertando su instinto ¿Acaso la tonta no sabia lo mucho que lo molestaba? Su actitud rebelde. Se acerco como un depredador, lento y amenazante. Ella tembló un poco ¿Acaso le daba miedo? Sonrio para sus adentros. Se plantó loen mas cerca que pudo acorralandola entre el vidrio y su cuerpo, ella era pequeña pero en su cuerpo habia poder, era claro a simple vista, no era frágil.

\--En primer lugar, esta es mi casa, en segundo lugar, tú eres solo una invitada. No tienes porque tener esa actitud conmigo en MI hogar.-- gruño cerca de su cara.

Era lo mas cercano que habia estado de un macho adulto desde que su celo había despertado, tenia miedo y realmente estaba muy confundida. Su aroma era sobrecogedor, era intenso, olia a bosque y sangre, a muerte y madera. La calidez del cuerpo del alfa era alarmante pero muy comoda. Estar cerca suyo era como acurrucarse cerca de las brasas de una fogata en medió de un campo de batalla.

Su piel se erizo. Se acarició los brazos intentando apaciguar la piel chinita ¿Desde cuando era una pervertida?

El licantropo parecia molesto, quizá por estar en una habitacion en su casa y actuar como la dueña, bueno, seria normal estar molesto, ella lo estaria, pero dudaria de atacar asi al invitado.

Intentó escaparse por un costado, rodearlo y marcharse pero Cñcomo si fuera nada, la habia atrapado sin esfuerzo. Su agarre en su muñeca habia sido fuerte y firme al instante, la volvio a su lugar tomando ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza habia sentido la fuerza de sus manos presionandola.

¿Cual era su problema? ¿Porqué parecía que la odiaba y al minuto desearla?

\--¿Dónde ibas?-- Acerco su nariz a su cuello, olfateandolo.

\--¿No querías que me fuera?-- la sensación de su aliento la llevo a estremecerse.

Independiente mente de su fuerza en su vida habia visto cabello tan oscuro, el tipo estaba buenísimo, obvio que cualquier hembra con dos dedos de frente se mojaria solo de verlo ¡Y el parecia saberlo! era jodidamente guapo pero letal, todo en él irradiaba peligro y su instinto le gritaba que se mantuviera sumisa, quieta, que asi sobreviviria mas tiempo.

Sabía que la besaria cuando bajó su rostro hasta la par de ella. Se puso tensa de golpe.

\--¿Te gusta Jyi, cierto?-- su pregunta la sorprendio y la respuesta fue dicha por su cuerpo. Skoll la miraba con detenimiento.-- Te enseñaré a besar, imagina que soy él.-- su voz sonaba tranquila y un tanto burlona pero no se resistió, esta vez no pelearia. El beso fue torpe pero no fue rudo como el primero, al contrario, fue suave. --Mueve tus labios-- demandó. Y asi lo hizo, él la iba guiando poco a poco mientras sus respiraciones se volvian mas pesadas.

Y el tiempo parecia pasar super lento.

El calor en su cuerpo fue subiendo, de pronto la necesidad de ser tocada nacio, el beso ya no era suficiente y él parecia saberlo, sostuvo sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra la fue explorando. Primero sus caderas, luego sus pechos, sus manos dejaban un rastro de calor por donde pasaban aun encima de la tela.

\--ahh...--gimio ante sus caricias. Todo era tan nuevo, era muy diferente a cuando lo hacía ella misma. Skoll se restregro en ella habiendola sentir su erección mientras submano se detenia en su trasero y lo apretaba contra él. Ambos sabían que pronto esos encuentros y caricias vacías serian insuficientes.

Eso la hizo preguntarse ¿Que relación tenían realmente?

Los pasos en el pasillo alertaron a su compañero, separandolos de inmediato, el aire se volvio frio sin el cerca pero le fue mas facil respirar sin su boca sobre la suya, sus labios ardian y su corazón palpitaba errático, Skoll se alejo y se asomo por el librero inspeccionando el lugar, no habia nadie pero aun asi decidió mantenerse lejos, la miro por un segundo, satisfecho y luego se fue sin decir nada.

Se quedo ahí, sola, alborotada y preguntandose que mierda pasaba por la cabeza de ambos.

Despues de eso Skoll volvio a desaparecer por varios meses más, esta vez, alargandolos mas de lo normal. No negaria que al principio se sentía anciosa por volverlo a ver, por experimentar otra vez esas sensaciones pero conforme pasaba el tiempo... paso un año, luego dos y ese sentimiento lo fue olvidando.

Todo era perfecto durante ese tiempo hasta que Skoll llego sin avisar una tarde en la que no había nadie en casa, Oski había salido por negocios y Jyi se encontraba en una mision ende Merkava, no pudo haber escogido peor día para aparecer de la nada, lo encontro mientras subia las escaleras a encerrarse en su habitación, su celo estaba a punto de iniciar -habia prendido a interpretar las señales-, se sorprendió mucho al verlo con su uniforme lleno de sangre y roto, su cabello se veia opaco, sucio y su mirada se habia tornado más fria y distante, sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Si solo hubiera corrido en ese momento.


End file.
